After School
by Panda Merah
Summary: Hujan masih saja mengguyur sekolah bertaraf internasional itu. Awan mendung di atas masih belum mau menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis. Sialnya Ino lupa membawa payung, dan ponselnya mati. Dia merutuk remedial matematikanya. Oh, salah satu hal bagusnya adalah karena senpai tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya ini #ChallengeFLORE2016 R For Rain [Mind to Review?]


Hujan kembali mengguyur Konoha. Wangi tanah terhirup segar begitu saja. Bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan nama Konoha High School itu diguyuri hujan dengan lebatnya. Matahari sudah hampir menyingsing senja. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor, setelah itu? Kosong melompong.

Begitu 'pun dengan gadis berambut pirang di sana. Dia hanya berdiri menghadap teras sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Namanya Ino.

Yamanaka Ino.

Dan dia gadis yang sangat cantik.

* * *

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Panda Merah**

 **Don't Like Don't Read! EYD, Miss typo, and etc**

 **#ChallengeFLORE2016**

* * *

Gadis itu berdiri di depan teras. Sama seperti beberapa murid lainnya yang berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh. Aquarimane cerahnya beberapa kali melirik pada gumpalan awan di langit yang sama sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti menangis. Oh god—apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa waktu sudah semakin sore? Ayah dan Kakaknya akan khawatir kalau Ino belum pulang.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, lagi.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

Nilai matematikanya jeblok, dan positif mengharuskan remedial untuk menambahan nilai. Ingat satu hal, Mitarashi Anko tidak menerima alasan apapun di mata pelajarannya. Bahkan jika kalian akan mati besok, dia tidak akan peduli. Si killer nomer dua di bawah Tsunade-sensei. Sangat menyebalkan untuk Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu mendecih.

Meskipun Ino bersekolah di sekolah paling favorit di Konoha, tetap saja tidak membuat otak gadis itu yang cetek dibidang hitung-hitungan melejit begitu saja. Ino membenci matematika. Biasanya ada Sakura atau Shikamaru yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut semudah menjentikan jari, namun nyatanya kali ini keberuntungan tidak ingin berpihak lagi padanya. Mungkin dewi Fortuna kesal karena kesaingan cantik?

Sakura yang notabene jenius dalam urusan hitung menghitung juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, masalahnya remedial ini sepulang sekolah tanpa menyertakan siswa lain yang tidak ikut remedial. Ino bisa apa kalau begini? Mitarashi Anko benar-benar menyebalkan. Kali ini Yamanaka itu bukan hanya membenci pelajaran yang diajarkannya, tapi juga dengan gurunya sekaligus.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino pusing.

"Astaga, sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar sial." Gadis itu bergumam lirih. Dia lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya.

Harusnya kalau tahu akan hujan seperti ini Ino membawa mobil, atau paling tidak minta ditunggui Sakura saja biar bisa pulang bareng. Kalau sudah seperti ini jadi Ino sendiri yang susah bukan? Ino sebenarnya ingin sekali menelpon kakaknya, jam segini harusnya dia sudah ada di rumah dan sedang bergelung di kasur, namun sekali lagi jangan membuat blonde itu merutuk. Ponselnya mati. Itu cukup membuat Ino merasa hari ini adalah hari sial yang paling menyebalkan. Bodoh sekali semalam dia tidak meng-charger handphonenya terlebih dahulu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sekelilingnya. Ekspresinya menunjukan ringisan. Lihat, dia rasa hanya dialah seorang yang masih ada di bangunan ini. Terdengar sangat menyeramkan sekali. Ini bukan hanya bangunan kecil, namun gedung bertingkat tiga ini memiliki dua gedung lain yang sama besarnya. Astaga—Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

"Ino-san?"

Panggilan itu membuat Ino mengalihkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Harap-harap cemas bahwa itu bukanlah panggilan hantu yang sering Ino tonton.

Aquarimane sang Yamanaka melebar begitu melihat sosok senpai yang cukup dikaguminya tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Entahlah, Ino tidak ingin dulu berpikir negative saat ini. Yang jelas melihat ada orang lain yang selain dirimu di gedung besar yang menurut Ino menakutkan ini adalah hal yang sangat melegakan. Gadis itu meringis.

Ino tersenyum hangat. Sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki surai kelam acak-acakan itu menghentikan langkah tepat di samping si gadis. Onyx kelamnya turut menatap langit kini mulai berwarna agak jingga. Benar bukan? Senja sudah tiba dan belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

Ino meringis sedih.

Aquarimane cerahnya sesekali melirik pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Manusia tinggi pucat itu selintas memang terlihat menyeramkan, belum lagi senyum palsu yang selalu terpasang dikeadaan apapun membuatnya terlihat aneh. Ino membenarkan dalam hati kesimpulan yang kerap kali terdengar olehnya ini. Kulitnya yang pucat itu lebih terlihat seperti albino terbuang. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti sudah sangat frustasi saat ini.

Pedar samudera itu melirik lagi.

Tapi dia tidak begitu menyebalkan. Bagi Ino dia pemuda sopan yang sering menyapanya ketika bertemu, belum lagi dengan sosoknya yang terlihat perhatian pada Kouhai-nya.

Pipi Ino memerah.

Hujan semakin deras, dan Ino menggeram.

"Ino-san tidak membawa payung?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum manis yang cukup lebar hingga matanya menyipitlah yang pertama kali Ino lihat. Surai hitam legamnya yang sedikit basah, juga wajahnya yang manis adalah hal yang menurut Ino menyenangkan di antara kesialan terjebak hujan kali ini.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang tirus. "Tidak." Sang barbie blonde menjawab pelan. "Aku kira hari ini tidak akan hujan mengingat tadi pagi cuaca sangat cerah." Yamanaka bungsu itu mendesah pelan. Ya. Tadi pagi ketika kakaknya mengantarkannya ke sekolah, hari memang sangat cerah. Jadi Ino meninggalkan payung titipan Kaa-sannya di samping pintu.

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Lalu kenapa belum pulang? Kulihat Haruno-san sudah pulang bersama Naruto-san siang tadi."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Pipinya terasa memanas. Senpainya itu terlalu tampan.

"Aku kena remedial matematika." Ucapannya mengecil di akhir. Ino malu. Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya hingga poni panjangnya menutupi separuh pesona cantiknya.

Namanya Sai.

Ino mengenalnya ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri untuk demo eskul yang akan diikutinya. Dia terkenal karena lukisannya yang sangat indah. Disebut-sebut oleh guru sebagai reinkarnasi Leonardo Da Vincy seorang maestro dewanya lukisan. Entah sudah berapa piala yang dimenangkan oleh sekolah karena menyertakan pemuda itu sebagai ajang lombanya.

Ada banyak yang mengikuti klub lukis, selain karena ketuanya—Sai—orang yang sangat tampan, juga karena sikap Sai yang sangat telaten mengajari kouhai-kouhainya itu bagaimana cara melukis yang baik. Sesekali Ino merasa cemburu mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya, namun dia juga sedikit kagum. Sai begitu baik, pikirnya.

Ino menyukainya. Dia tidak akan ragu menjawab hal tersebut.

Hingga tahun keduanya di Konoha High School, Ino masih belum bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada senpai tampan itu. Padahal Sakura sudah lama berpacaran dengan Namikaze-san—sahabat Sai.

Meski Ino tergolong cantik, namun gadis itu selalu enggan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan percintaan. Sejak hubungan terakhirnya dengan Sabaku Gaara, Ino sudah tidak berniat memulai pacaran lagi. Apalagi dengan kesan terakhir hubungannya yang menyedihkan, Ino tidak peduli dikecam alay karena hal ini.

"Fisika juga 'kan?"

Ino sontak menoleh. Pipinya memerah. Sial! Mulut comel Sakura pasti sudah membocorkan hal itu! Menyebalkan sekali—Astaga, ini memalukan!

Sai tersenyum tipis.

Yamanaka pirang itu mengangguk dengan enggan. "Y-ya. Aku tidak menguasai pelajaran tersebut." Suaranya mengecil di akhir. Pipi Ino semakin memanas. Dia malu. Apalagi di hadapan senpai yang cukup disukai Ino.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa belajar bersama." Senyuman Sai bertambah lebar. Sampai kapan senpainya itu akan membuatnya blushing seperti ini? "Tinggal menghubungiku saja." Pemuda itu tampak merogoh saku celananya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tidak lama setelah itu, ponsel disodorkan tepat di depan Ino.

"Apa ini?"

"Tulis nomormu."

Ino semakin blushing salah tingkah. Gadis itu menerima ponsel flip hitam sang senpai dengan ragu-ragu. Diketiknya nomor ponsel beserta email miliknya di sana. Ino enggan berpikir macam-macam. Dia takut kegeeran dan hanya menyakitinya saja. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh, dan Ino tidak suka.

"Kurasa sesekali kita bisa minum kopi di kedai Uzumaki atau makan di restoran barunya Naruto-san."

Ucapan Sai yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi kalem dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya itu membuat Ino menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ponsel flip itu langsung diterima siempunya ketika Ino menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali. Sai tampak menerimanya dengan santai. Senyum tipisnya membuat Ino kembali blushing malu-malu.

Ino menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tentu saja."

"Nah, Ino-san. Hujan tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat. Aku lupa kalau aku membawa mobil, jadi mau ikut denganku?"

"Hah?"

Senyum lebar Sai di mata Ino tampak begitu menyebalkan. Gadis itu menepuk dahinya. Kalau dia membawa mobil untuk apa dia berdiri di samping Ino dan menunggu hujan reda. Ah dasar, senpai. Ino tersenyum kecil. Dia melirik Sai yang tampak teduh itu dengan malu-malu. Yeah, kalo sudah begini tidak apa-apa kan kalau Ino berpikir Sai menyukainya. Gadis itu menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. Email Sai juga dengan seenaknya dia masukan sendiri. Ya ampun! Pipinya memanas.

"Boleh. Aku mau ikut tumpangannya yah."

Sai menganggukan kepalanya. Senyum pemuda itu masih saja menempel rapat di bibir. Tangannya dengan sengaja mengamit jemari mungil milik sang Yamanaka, membuat pipinya yang pucat memerah.

"Ayo."

* * *

 **A/N : FIC KEDUAKU BUAT CHALLENGE FLORE 2016 YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MMM-, aku suka semua temanya jujur. Aku sendiri bingung tadinya mau buat yang mana hiks :") Tapi Tapi TAPIIIIIII dari semua aku suka sama tema Rain dan Flower~ makanya yang pertama aku buat adalah tema tersebut TARAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

 **Aku salah satu InoCentric, jadi aku gak masalahin tentang pair asal tentang Ino ahaaaa~**

 **Oke fix, cukup sedikit cuap-cuapnya. Iloveyou~**

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _ **Salam hangat-,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
